User blog:ChishioKunrin/Speculation Sparked By Volume 2 Finale
So, for a little while now, I've been thinking about everything that happened in the finale, as well as the lyrics to the end credits song, and I decided to wrap all of my speculation from it up in a blog. Why the White Fang is working for Cinder The end credits song, Sacrifice, pretty much gave me this idea. Combine that song with the slow part of Time to Say Goodbye, and it sounds like hunters are being used like pawns and thrown away as sacrifices, and they don't know it. But someone found out and is upset about it. They're taking a stand against the kingdoms' ancient ways. If Sacrifice is about Cinder, then that kind of explains her motive. Perhaps she wants to change things, and the only way she sees how is by using violence to tear down the kingdoms and open people's eyes. The White Fang also wants to make a change and is willing to resort to violence for it. Both parties could benefit from each other. They both want change, and they both feel that violence is the solution. This also lines up with Torchwick's speech from Painting the Town: : "I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms! Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!" That may not have been just him saying what they want to hear. They could, in fact, have a common enemy. Torchwick's arrest We could all tell from his expression and the fact that Cinder said the plan went pretty well that Torchwick getting arrested was part of the plan. But what trouble could he cause being locked up in a tiny cell in a military facility? He's a smooth-talker. There is now tension between Ironwood and Ozpin, and Ironwood has decided to take action since Ozpin won't. As if this wasn't bad enough, Ironwood will likely be talking to Torchwick from time to time, interrogating him and whatnot, which gives Torchwick an opportunity to add fuel to the fire. Take a general who, as Glynda said, has a habit of making everything about showing off military bravado, add a smooth-talking criminal who wants to spark a war, and you have a recipe for trouble. The future for Blake After No Brakes came out, I actually said somewhere here on the wiki that, while Torchwick's words didn't get to Blake at the time, there's no knowing if they will later come back to haunt her. After all, Blake has shown uncertainty about how she can go about fixing things. Now that Adam has shown up, I think it's possible that what Torchwick said about Blake wearing her bow could likely be a ticking time bomb, and Adam might make it go off. In the very first episode of the volume, we were given a view of a journal she was keeping that had a drawing of Adam and a drawing of his symbol in it, and she later talked about him. We all know that, sooner or later, she is going to run into him. What will happen then, we can only guess, but it probably won't be good. : Blake: "I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?" : Roman: "You think a little bow on top is gonna make people forget who you were? What you've done...?" See the connection? Since Blake revealed her cat ears all the way back in Black and White while saying "Brothers of the White Fang," it's very likely that Roman had members of the White Fang tell him about her. That's likely how he knows her name, and he likely tried to get as much information as possible so he can get in her head. Summer Rose Now, from some of the things I've said about Summer around here, it may seem like I'm against the idea of her actually being alive, but that's not it. I know and acknowledge that there is a possibility that she's alive. However, I'm against her being Raven Branwen, and I'm also against her being alive being revealed so early on in the show. That would take a lot of the surprise and drama out of it. This is something that is best saved for later, especially if my theory/idea is right. While going over the lyrics for Sacrifice, I started thinking about how interesting it would be if Summer was alive and was the real big bad, Cinder's boss. This idea can possibly line up with Red Like Roses Part 2. In RLR2, she says she wishes she could tell Ruby the reasons why she "did it," presumably referring to the sacrifice she says she made. Red Like Roses Part 2: : "Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute; Make you understand the reasons why I did it." : "I didn’t have a choice, I did what I had to do; I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you." : "But, baby, please don’t do what I did; I don’t want you to waste your life in vain." Sacrifice: : "Stars will drop out of the sky, The moon will sadly watch the roses die. In vain, Lost, no gain, But you're not taking me. You can't have my life, I'm not your sacrifice. You can try, but I'm free, And you won’t conquer me." She says she didn't plan to leave Ruby and was sure she would go back home and see her. So, what happened? Did she die? Did she run into a situation where she had to fake her death? If she faked her death, was it so she could go into hiding and continue taking a stand against the government? Or, was it so she could free herself from the government's system so that she could take a stand? And Sacrifice ends with "I won't fall for you," which makes me think of I May Fall. However, it's hard to tell if I May Fall is about fighting against the Grimm or becoming tired of being seen as disposable pawns and saying that if they fall, it won't be by the government's hand. After all, there are a couple of parts in the song that stand out in relation to Sacrifice: : "And our eyes cry a million tears: Help won’t arrive." : "When we lose our faith And forsake our friends;" : "There's a moment that changes a life when We do something that no one else can. And the path that we've taken will lead us: One final stand." But then again, it could have nothing to do with Sacrifice. It's too hard to tell. Category:Blog posts